Subway&Sex
by Panquem
Summary: Parte de la saga "Así es como hubiera querido que pasara" basado en una historia casi real. Asami trabaja en un Subway y Korra es la cliente recurrente que termina siendo objetivo de la sucia y descarada mente de Asami. Lemmon for all. One Shot


Subway and date

Asami nunca imaginó que deslindarse de su padre terminaría siendo una total pesadilla; sin dinero y sin nadie que quisiera darle trabajo había terminado en una cadena de comida rápida.

-¿Qué tipo de vegetales llevará el subway?-

Llevaba 6 meses detrás de ese mostrador verde lleno de pan, carne y vegetales, había encontrado en dos hermanos el apoyo que necesitaba para superar esto.

-Asami, se nos acabó el pan- anunció Bolin desde la cocina

Suspiro y puso su mejor sonrisa.

-Lo siento, ya no tenemos orégano y parmesano-

Mako le había dicho que desde su llegada habían tenido más clientes y eso la hacía sentir como antes, al menos algo en su vida iba bien. Había conocido a los hermanos después de despertar en la puerta de su pequeño apartamento, los chicos también habían tenido una vida difícil así que le dieron la bienvenida sin pensarlo dos veces. Mako y Bolin llevaban trabajando más de un año en aquel lugar, así que no dudaron en hablar con la jefa Lin para que Asami pudiera formar parte de la gran familia Subway; desde ese momento la chica había presenciado de todo, chicos ebrios a media tarde buscando qué comer, una pareja que no compraba nada más que galletas, un señor que podía comer el subway de 30cm y uno de 15...era impresionante.

-Hola, dame el del día por favor-

Y ahí estaba; aquella chica morena con ropa deportiva iba cada fin de semana y devoraba un subway de 30cm, no sin antes hacer uso de cada cupón que estuviera a su alcance.

Sonreía ampliamente y levantaba ese condenado cupón para recibir su refresco y papas gratis. O tocino gratis. O un 2x1.

-Y una galleta raspberry por favor- Y claro, la galleta gratis . Ese pantalón ajustado resaltaba sus poderosas piernas, usaba un tank top blanco sobre una sudadera sin mangas de color azul, siempre azul...al igual que sus ojos, ¿ya mencionó sus brazos? Asami no tenía idea de lo que hacía esa chica pero no tendría problema alguno en probar la fuerza de aquellos bíceps.

-Son 81 yuans-

Rebuscaba en su desgastada mochila con llavero de un perro color blanco mientras movía la cabeza al ritmo de alguna tonada, sus audífonos color azul rey llevaban el símbolo de la tribu del agua; Asami parpadeó un par de veces volviendo a la realidad cuando la chica le pasó el dinero.

No había cambio en la caja...como siempre.

La ojiverde frunció los labios y se aseguró de que sus amigos no la vieran.

-Me debes un yuan, no tengo cambio- susurró

La chica sonrió y tomó su comida.

 _...¿No me escuchó?_

Bah, qué era un yuan mientras pudiera ver cómo aquella morena devoraba su comida, era increíble en verdad, la chica era un poco más baja que ella pero comía como un alce dientes de sable; cuando se levantó para rellenar su bebida, Asami tuvo que reprimir un gemido mordiéndose los labios, ¿era real ese trasero tan perfecto?

La empleada se aclaró la garganta y regreso a la cocina, había poca gente así que aprovechó el tiempo y se fue al almacén, cerró la puerta asegurándose de no hacer ruido, cerró los ojos y dejó que su imaginación fluyera.

 _Es de noche, no hay gente en las calles y soy la única que queda en la tienda. Antes de que pueda quejarme e irme a casa llega ella, la misma sexy y entallada ropa deportiva, esa mirada penetrante y aquellos brazos mostrándose sin pudor alguno._

 _-¿Qué tienes hoy para mí?- sonríe y se relame los labios, siento calor recorrer mi cuerpo pero mi voz es firme y respondo pizza sub- Con todo...y caliente, por favor- por alguna razón el ambiente comienza a calentarse, casi dejo caer la comida al ponerla en el microondas, siento su mirada penetrante._

Asami se deja caer al suelo recargada a la pared, sus ojos se cierran con fuerza cuando su mano pellizca uno de sus pezones y la otra roza su entrepierna, aún no es momento.

 _Es hora de pagar y no me sorprende cuando saca uno de sus cupones._

 _-Mi oral, por favor- ¡¿Cómo?!, miro el cupón y efectivamente dice ahí, vale por un subway y un oral; antes de que pueda levantar la mirada siento su fuerte y tonificado cuerpo caer sobre mí._

La pelinegra muerde sus labios y libera un imperceptible gemido cuando hace a un lado su ropa interior.

 _Nos besamos con desesperación, puedo sentir sus fuertes y seguras manos sobre mis pechos, los cubre a la perfección y pellizca mis pezones si pudor, su boca baja hasta mi cuello..oh dios...me muerde y lame, mis caderas se levantan tratando de hacer contacto con ella._

 _Mis manos rasguñan su fuerte espalda y la tomo de su pelo corto para poderla besar de nuevo, dioses, besa demasiado bien; se aleja y no puedo evitar sentirme frustrada...pero todo cambia cuando se quita su sudadera y el tank top, lleva un bra azul y... ese abdomen._

 _-Mierda- sonríe de lado y vuelve a besarme, puedo sentir el calor que desprende su cuerpo, mis manos tocan y rasguñan aquel perfecto y marcado abdomen, pero aún no llegaba a la mejor parte de todo._

Sus dedos hacían círculos sobre su clítoris y su boca se abría ahogando un grito en aquel lugar donde sabía que podría ser descubierta.

 _Por fin puedo tocar aquel perfecto trasero, nuestras pelvis se rozan y yo no puedo dejar de moverme contra ella, muerde mi oreja y puedo sentir como una de sus manos toman uno de mis pechos con fuerza._

 _-aaahhh si...- me empuja con fuerza con sus piernas y mientras yo la abrazo con las mías para que no se separe de mi- Más fuerte...más...- la escucho gruñir, demasiado sexy para ser real._

 _De repente sus manos bajan hasta mi trasero._

 _-Abraza mi cuello- me susurra mientras lame el lóbulo de mi oreja, lo hago al instante- Cobraré mi cupón-_

 _Se yergue y aún siendo más baja que yo logra levantarse conmigo sobre ella, nuestros ojos chocan y puedo sentir ese azul intenso recorriendo mi cuerpo, mi centro hormiguea así que la beso y nuestras lenguas se juntan, enredo mis manos en su cabello, me acorrala contra la pared, suelta mis piernas y lleva mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza, su cuerpo se pega al mío y su cadera sigue empujándome con fuerza, uno de sus muslos se cuela entre mis piernas y lo uso para aliviar mi excitación._

Sus piernas se abrían sin pudor alguno pero sus dedos aún no entraban en ella, tenía que esperar.

 _-Muérdeme- le ordeno y ella lo hace, estoy segura que dejará una marca en mi cuello pero no me importa, mi uniforme desaparece al igual que mi ropa interior, estoy completamente desnuda frente a ella, se arrodilla ante mí para comenzar a lamer y morder mis pechos, sus manos amasan mi trasero y yo estoy que me muero._

 _-Abajo, por favor...ve más abajo- mis manos acarician su pelo incitándola a llegar hasta mi centro._

 _Su mano derecha se pasea por toda mi pierna y muslo, la siento sonreír contra mi piel._

 _-Abajo, necesito que...vayas abajo- muerdo mis labios y la miro suplicante, sus ojos brillan bajo esa luz amarilla y barata de los focos del subway-Ahora-_

 _Su nariz se pasea por sobre mi ingle, después baja y la escucha aspirar con fuerza, por alguna razón eso me pone al cien..pero aún no es suficiente._

 _-¡Baja!-_

 _Ella sonríe y niega con la cabeza, su lengua pasa por fuera de mi labios, me alegra haberme quitado los vellos púbicos desde hace tiempo._

 _-¡¿Quieres cobrar tu maldito cupón o no?!-_

 _Su mano derecha me da una fuerte nalgada que me hace gritar de placer._

 _-Soy YO la dueña del cupón- sisea- Cuidado con la cabeza- y de alguna manera logra levantarme, mis piernas rodean su cabeza y caen por sobre su espalda, debo hacerme hacia adelante debido a la inercia, mis manos se sostienen de su cabello._

 _Y es momento._

Sus dedos finalmente entran y tiene que morder su otra mano para no gritar de placer.

 _Puedo sentir su lengua en mi centro, pasa por mis labios y yo grito de placer sosteniéndome de su pelo castaño, mis muslos se contraen y temo lastimarla pero parece que a ella no le importa porque puedo sentir su nariz cerca de mi clítoris, empujo mi pelvis contra su rostro y cruzo mis piernas detrás de su espalda para no perder el equilibrio. Sus manos me sostienen por mi cadera._

 _-ooohhh joder...creo...que...ahí...si...si..justo ahí...oh raava...oh raava...aaahhh-_

 _Siento su lengua entrar cada vez más profundo, su nariz juega con mi clítoris y temo que no pueda respirar pero no puedo dejar de moverme contra ella._

 _Justo cuando siento sus dientes sobre mi clítoris mi espalda se arquea, mis ojos ven blanco y mis hombros golpean la pared._

 _-Aaaaaahhhh dioooooossssses-_

-Asami, ¿estás ahí?-

La pelinegra parpadea varias veces, enfocando y tratando de controlar su respiración.

-¿Qué ocurre Bo?-

-La chica de ropa deportiva quiere su cambio del cupón-

-¿Ca-cambio?- Se arregla el pelo lo más rápido que puede, acomoda sus ropas y sale con su mejor sonrisa sin que el olor a sexo se note por sobre los vegetales.

-Hola, me debes 4 yuans- Sus ojos azules resplandecen como siempre y...¿cambio? ¿de qué habla?

-¿Puedes mostrarme tu ticket de compra?- la morena se lo da sin comprender la situación.

-El costo es este- señala el precio- y te devolví esto- La morena se sonroja y ríe incómoda

-¿En verdad? ¿te debo yo entonces? Oh dioses, juro que después te lo pago-

 _Ya lo hiciste_.

-No te preocupes-

-Puedo...pagarlo con una cena- su brillante sonrisa había dejado muda a la cajera por unos segundos- Soy Korra-

-Asami-

 _Y así fue como mi sueño se hizo realidad. Gracias Subway._


End file.
